


With You

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Series: Airships & Castles Don't Mix [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen, I got so many Kudos, More plot than not, just a quickie, you guys rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something more than just a one night stand.  What it is, neither of them are certain just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

She slipped out of Arthur's room in the wee hours of the morning; a few diehard celebrants were still awake, though most were still in bed. When she appeared, looking fresh with her long hair tumbling in soft curls in the Mess, she was greeted by a few other early risers. Someone handed her one of those chicory root coffees, sweetened with honey and made drinkable with a bit of Brahmin milk. She took it, and the bowl of porridge dotted with dried mutfruit chunks, and sat down at the table, nodding to Haylen who gave her a sleepy smile. Rhys grunted over his coffee. "No Danse?" she asked, and Rhys grunted. "He slipped out sometime last night. If he was smart, he headed back to Cambridge so he could get a good night sleep." he yawned. "I spoke with Elder Maxson last night." Nora stated, and Haylen looked a little sheepish. "He...wasn't mad, I hope? He seemed upset when I mentioned you might be leaving us."

Take a risk

"We discussed it...and he decided to promote me to Sentinel." she said lightly. Rhys, taking a mouthful of his 'coffee', choked and Haylen had to thump him on the back. "He what?!" he asked loudly, and several people scowled at them. "Shh!" Haylen scolded, and took Nora's hand. "Oh that's fantastic! You've already done so much for the Brotherhood, you deserve it!" she insisted. "I...well, I'm not going to say no, obviously...but he's basically doing it so that I can leave and take care of the Minutemen." she admitted. "And your son?" Rhys lifted a brow. She hesitated. "Yes. Him too. We'll be going to the Castle once there's someone who can fly us down there." Haylen smiled. "Well, you two need to spend some quality time together...get to know each other." Nora nodded. "You don't look thrilled about returning to Motherhood...everything okay?" Haylen asked worriedly.

Well that's all you keep on saying

Nora hesitated. "I...please don't spread this around...I already explained things to the Elder...he's accepted it, so I'm not hiding anything from him...but...The Director...he was my son. Shaun. That boy...is a synth he made...to lure me in." she said quietly. Rhys's jaw actually dropped. Haylen gasped, covering her mouth. "Does the kid know?" Rhys pitched his voice low, his face still a mask of shock. Nora shook her head. "Shaun altered his memories...he thinks he's my son, that he's human. But he...he's not. But I can't...I can't abandon him. Shaun was a monster...but the cruelest thing he did was this. The kid won't age, he won't mature...he's just...stuck at ten years old, while everyone around him is going to age and die and when I'm gone--" she took a shaky breath, blinking back tears. "Goddamn institute bastards." Rhys growled. "You...you can't keep it from the poor thing! Imagine in a year when all his new friends in the Squires get older and he doesn't!" Haylen whispered.

And the point that I'm relaying is it shouldn't be like this

Nora swallowed. "I know! I know, and I will...I just...can't tell him until we're away from the Prydwen. All of you...I believe that the Brotherhood of Steel truly wants the best for Humanity, but...you have yet to accept that Humanity has become a lot looser in definition in the last two hundred years." she sighed. "Synths aren't--" Rhys began, and Haylen elbowed him. "I see your point." she said quietly, and Rhys frowned at her. Nora leaned across the table. "You know what all that anti-ghoul, anti-synth bullshit sounds like to me, Rhys? It sounds just like my father, screaming about the commies; the Russians, the Chinese. You know what that fear mongering accomplished?" she asked, then leaned back, gesturing to the ship, the world around them. "This is what it accomplished. A bunch of barely human humans, screeching racist rhetoric from a big flying ship in the sky. I may have been asleep for the last Two Hundred and ten years...but at least I learned my fucking lesson." she spat, and shoved away from the table, picking up her porridge and her definitely-not-coffee, and walking away.

And you know

The boy was sitting on her bed, just looking around her small room, when she opened the door and peeked in. He smiled brilliantly, and her heart almost stopped at the sight of Nate's smile. "You're awake early!" she said, and he shrugged. "I guess I slept well." he stated, and she offered him the porridge. He took the bowl, examining the contents for a moment before he tasted it. He perked up, and began to eat it happily. "This is way better than the Nutrient pastes at the Institute." he said around a mouthful, making her chuckle. "I think anything would have to be better than something called 'nutrient paste'." she replied, making him laugh. She sat beside him on the bed, sipping her coffee, wishing it would wash away the bitter taste of having snarled at Rhys. "Are we going to live on the Prydwen now?" he asked.

While I'm sitting here this evening

"No, we're going to the Castle, with the Minutemen." she stated. "You live in a Castle?" he asked. She nodded, smiling. "You'll even get your own room...and I have a dog, too." she stated. "Really? Is he friendly?" he asked excitedly. "He's really friendly. His name is Dogmeat." she admitted. "Dogmeat? That's kind of gross." he declared. "Well, I didn't name him. I'm not sure who did, honestly, but that's the name he answers to." she shrugged. "Oh well...It'll be fun anyways. There were Gorillas at the Institute, but I wasn't allowed to play with them." he admitted. "Well, even before the bombs, Gorillas weren't something you could play with." she informed him, and he nodded. "I don't remember it." he announced. "Of course not. You were a baby." she stated. He looked at her for a long moment. "I don't remember a lot of things." he said quietly. She put an arm around him, and pressed her lips against his forehead. "I know, sweetie. It's okay." 

I just know I should be leaving but it's too late for me to go

The Proctors were present, along with Captain Kells. She was surprised that Danse wasn't present. Her heart beat a little faster as he said her name, speaking with solemn officiousness. "In light of your service, Captain Kells and I both feel you deserve unique recognition for your contributions, both past, and future. It is with great pleasure--" He gave a very tiny smirk, and she saw it, and forced back a blush. "--And the utmost respect that you are hereby granted the title of Sentinel. This is the highest honor a Brotherhood Soldier can achieve, but we both felt strongly that it was well deserved." he said solemnly. Kells saluted her, and so did the Proctors. "Congradulations, Sentinel. It's an honor to be serving with you." Kells said solemnly, and she returned the salute. "Ad Victoriam." she said solemnly. The rally cry was bellowed out by all the soldiers watching from the lower decks. She smiled, blushing a little, and Ingram clapped her on the shoulder. "No need for modesty, Sentinal! You earned it." Nora had to look away from the Elder; the longer she held his gaze, the more she would blush.

And now a kiss

She followed Arthur to the Foredeck, to recieve a new 'mission briefing'. The Proctors all looked downcast, so she assumed he had actual information for her. When they got to the foredeck, she closed the door behind her. The straightness of his spine relaxed immediately, and he gave a frustrated sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. He gazed out the window; he wouldn't look at her. "It's...about Danse." he stated. "Is he alright? I didn't see him this morning...Haylen said he left last night." she took a couple of steps closer to him, not sure if it was appropriate for her to offer him any kind of comfort. Not sure if she was going to need it too. "Quinlan asked Danse to step out. It turns out that holotape had some very important information on it...including the identities of several rogue synths. The synth in question was designated M7-97; he had a DNA profile on file, as well as a picture. You would recall that you had blood taken when you joined?" he asked, and she nodded.

Well you planted that one on me

"The profile was a match for Danse. He's a Synth." Arthur was scowling, heavy brows pulled into an angry point. "Arthur...I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she said softly. "I know, but...the Proctors are calling for his head. Being a Synth...Danse is a danger to the Brotherhood--" he began, and she laughed in surprise, silencing him. "Danse isn't a danger to the Brotherhood! It's his home! If he knows he's a Synth, he'll be heartbroken, but never a danger!" she protested. "Quinlan confronted him last night. He left the ship. We're not even sure how he did it. Ingram thinks he might have used his armor and jumped off the side of the ship into the harbor." he admitted. Nora's jaw dropped. "Shit, is that even survivable?" she asked. "Technically, yes." he replied, and she shook her head. "So what now?" she asked.

And granted it has thrown me and it's futile to resist

"I need you to find him." he stated, then sighed, and closed his eyes, as if he couldn't look at her as he uttered the words. "And bring back his holotags." he said quietly. "Arthur!" she whispered furiously, shocked and angry. He glanced out the window, and she followed his gaze, seeing the cluster of Proctors pretending not to be watching them. "I trust you, Nora...do whatever you feel is the right thing to do...just make sure I get those tags back." he said quietly. "You're leaving this to my discretion?" she asked carefully. "Yes. You...have your orders, Sentinel." he saluted her, and for formality's sake, she returned it. "I'm sorry, Nora...I know how much he means to you." he said softly. "I wish I could just kiss you, and tell you it'll be okay...but...I'll take care of it. You won't see Danse again." she said softly. "Extend to him...my deepest apologies. This is not the treatment a loyal soldier deserves." he said solemnly. "Nor a friend." she murmured, and then nodded, letting herself out before her willpower broke.

But don't you see

The Vertibird landed close to the Castle, enough so that a trio of Minutemen met them halfway. Preston Garvey walked with Sturges and Ronnie Shaw. Sturges whistled, and out of the bushes a few meters away, a small black and brown form bounded out of the bushes, barking happily as he raced towards her. Nora took a knee and dropped her pack, letting Dogmeat bowl her over, happily slobbering on her face and making her laugh. The hound's simple joy at being reunited with His Human made the boy giggle, and Dogmeat looked at him, almost surprised. He bounced a little on his paws, and shoved himself against the child's legs, demanding affection. He gave it, and she smiled a little, getting to her feet and wiping her face on her sleeve as the trio joined them. "Well, who's this young fella?" Sturges asked with a grin. "I'm Shaun!" the boy declared, and Preston's brows shot up. "You found him?! Congradulations! More than one victory, huh?" he asked with a grin.

If people see us here together, we've thrown it all away

"Yeah. Elder Maxson made me his Sentinel. Highest rank achievable...other than Elder." she admitted. Sturges laughed. "Not bad! Do we call you General Sentinel, or Sentinel General?" he asked lightly. "For you, Sturges, you can call me Nora." she chuckled, and he grinned at her. "Well, the grunts are looking forward to your arrival. Got your speech written?" Ronnie asked, smirking. Nora hesitated, and Preston chuckled. "You don't actually have to make a speech. Just say hi." he assured her. "No...there is actually something I'd like to say. Will it be possible for me to broadcast it over Freedom Radio?" she asked. "Well sure, if ya want to." Ronnie nodded. "I do. I have a very important message...and I want all of the Commonwealth to hear it." 

I, oh I,

She stood at the radio tower's base, the present Minutemen arrayed around her in a loose flock. She pressed the button on the radio's mic to broadcast, and looked around, meeting their eyes as she spoke. "This is the voice of General Nora Pendleton of the Commonwealth Minutemen. I am sure that everyone saw the explosion near the CIT ruins yesterday. In a joint effort, led by myself and Elder Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel...the Institute was destroyed forever." she stated. The crowd around her began to cheer, and she didn't turn the mic off; she let their applause broadcast to their distant fellow Minutemen. When the applause quieted, she spoke again. 

I just can't be seen with you

"Though I led the charge to destroy it...indeed, I placed the bomb that blew it up myself...I had a very...deep connection to the Institute. Many of you would know that...they stole my son from me. Murdered my husband. Just like they took your family members from you. They had incredible power and technology, and instead of making rad resistant crops or trying to help their fellow humans...their leader drove them all after a singular goal. Synthetic Humans." she paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Once they had achieved that goal...they did something terrible. But...they didn't do it to us. The Institute was cruel to us, yes...but they were the cruelest to their own creations; the Synths themselves." 

Oh I

A murmur went through the crowd, and she guessed, the Commonwealth too. Nearby, Sturges looked uncomfortable with her words. "The Institute treated the Synths as if they were robots; they used them as slave labor. While we saw them as the ultimate weapons of war, living breathing thinking beings, both like us and not...the Institute saw them as...toasters. The feelings and thoughts of a Synth were worth less consideration than the feelings and thoughts of a mutfruit. They were things; my Dog had more right to be happy in their eyes than a Synth did." she said the last bitterly. "You may be wondering why I'm telling you this now. It is because we didn't know it, before. I didn't know it. I thought they were cruel monsters...but once I was inside the Institute, I saw that I was wrong. Synths aren't monsters. Within the Instiute, I saw frightened men and women cowering; afraid that if they did anything wrong, their minds would be wiped. They would forget everything. And then...I watched it happen." 

I just can't be seen with you

"The Director of the Institue used a recall code on a Synth...right in front of me. His head drooped, and his shoulders slumped, as if he'd fallen asleep on his feet. Helpless as a child. The Director said he 'had a flaw in his programming'. But all I had seen before he spoke those words was a human...scared, confused...asking to be reassured. Loved by his Father. And he did nothing of the sort." she stated. "But Father is gone. The Recall codes...are gone. The Institute is gone. But we are not. The Synths are not. We are all still here...and while we still fight each other, we only become weaker. If we want to be a strong, safe Commonwealth, we must do it with one mind, and one heart." she looked over her shoulder at the boy, standing with Sturges' hand on his shoulder, Dogmeat seated at his feet, and she smiled at him warmly before she spoke again. 

Lets go

"So I am telling all of you, right now...that I, General Nora Pendleton, am formally inviting any and all Synths within the Commonwealth, to come to th Castle, and join the Minutemen. Show the people of the Commonwealth what I already have seen; that you are not our enemies. That you are Citizens of the Commonwealth, and you will stand with us! That you will fight to make all our people safe, Synths, Ghouls, and Humans alike! Let me be the first...to welcome you. It will take us all time, to figure things out...but the first steps are honesty...and trust. I encourage all of the Minutemen, and all those Settlers who have struggled in this hard place...to make it a little better, and join me in welcoming our new friends to their new home...since we did blow up their old one. It's a new day, Commonwealth...lets do the right thing is time. General Pendleton out." 

And get away to somewhere quiet

She released the mic's talk button, and placed it back on the desk, before she got up on a chair. "How many of you remember my Brotherhood of Steel friend, Paladin Danse?" she asked. There were a showing of hands, most of them raised. "Well, that holotape I got with Sturges's help...it had a list of runaway Synths on it. Danse is one of them." she said calmly. "But...he's a Paladin!" somebody blurted. "Yes. And he believed that destroying the Institute was the right thing to do. I did too. I still do." she said firmly. "But..." someone began, and she held up a hand. "I have trusted Danse with my life...and I still do. Because there isn't anyone left who could turn that man against his friends. There's no more recall codes. No shadowy group, operating from a distance. I killed them. I killed Father. There's no one left to hurt the Synths except for us...and being afraid of someone for no reason is how the world got where is it now. Don't you want a better future than this?" she asked, holding her arms out. "I do." a voice said, and she looked down, seeing Sturges beside her.

Where we can be in private away from prying eyes

"I been over every inch of this Holotape...and yer right. There's a list on it, of all them escaped Synths. Yer buddy Danse...he is on it." he nodded. Then he grinned up at her. "So am I." he admitted. "Sturges? Did you know?" Preston asked, shocked. "Hell no I didn't know! That's the point of the memory wipe, I guess! Now, I can't remember bein' a part of the Institute...the only family I've ever known is the one I made with the Minutemen. So yer right, General. I've trusted you with my life all this time I've known you..and I ain't gonna stop now." he stated, and offered her a hand. With a laugh, she hugged him around the neck, and he hugged her back, pulling her off the chair and spinning her around like she was a little girl. "And I would never turn a back on a friend...because the Minutemen never turn their backs on a friend...in need or otherwise." she stated, and kissed his cheek. Preston's hand came down on her shoulder, and clapped Sturges on the back. "Well, if even half the Synths out there are as good hearted and hardworking as Sturges and Danse...I'm happy to have them all join the Minutemen." 

And loose lips

Two other Minutemen 'came out' as Synths. There wasn't quite a celebration, but a patrol came back with a half dozen molerats, and after they cleaned and butchered them, spitted them over a large bonfire out the rear of the Castle. She sat down with Sturges, and they went over the contents of the Holotape, while her adopted son played with Dogmeat, his bright laughter sometime distracting her. "You okay, General?" Sturges asked softly. She looked back at Sturges. "Will you promise me something, Sturges?" she asked quietly. "For you, anything." he covered her hand with his own for a moment. "He...the Director was my Son...and that little boy...is a copy of him at ten years old. That's not my son...he's a Synth too." she sighed softly. Sturges's face nearly went white. "Oh hell. That's just cruel." She nodded miserably. "Promise me you'll stay with him? If something happens, will you look after him?" He looked at the boy, then gave a firm nod. "As long as my Synth heart beats, he won't be alone." 

That'll get us into trouble see the whole world tumble down

They had made the General's 'office' in to her bedroom/office. With the influx of Minutemen and settlers, the Barracks had expanded. Those who had the priviledge of rank had the option of taking a room in the old Armory tunnels. Many of them were empty, but Sturges and Ronnie both had rooms down there. Stuges offered Shaun the room next to his, and the boy excitedly agreed, then immediately asked his mother if Dogmeat was allowed to sleep on his bed. She gave her amused permission, and with a grateful nod to Sturges, she watched them head off in search of the furniture to make the room 'his'. Preston joined her as Sturges boosted Shaun onto his shoulders, carrying him towards the huge metal door. The boy reached up, and Sturges let him try and touch the edge, both of them grinning. 

Well you say you're feeling crazy

"I gotta admit...when you agreed to this whole thing, I never thought it would turn out like this." Preston admitted. "You think this is crazy? You wouldn't believe who I slept with last night." she said lightly. "Please tell me it was that strutting fool from the Brotherhood." he chuckled. "Yep." she said lightly. "You...what? Seriously? I'm--shocked!" he admitted, and she laughed. "So were we, actually. Please don't let that get around. I don't think my speech is going to sit well with the Brotherhood as it is...and it wouldn't do either of us good to have that on our reputations." she admitted sheepishly. "I'll say. How did they take it about Danse?" he asked. "The Proctors are screaming for blood. The Elder tasked me with 'returning his holotags'. He left it to my discretion as to how I accomplish that. He looked heartbroken when he said it." she sighed. "Hell, General...I'm sorry." he said sympathetically. "It gets worse, Preston." She had to take a breath, and quietly told him the truth about her son. His face fell, and then looked horrified. "Damn." was all he could say.

And I'm feeling crazy too

"Arthur...Elder Maxson has offered me the services of Dr. Li...she worked for the Institute, and I talked her into going back to the Brotherhood. Madison and I don't like each other, but I'm hoping she'll agree. She was in charge of his...upbringing, so to speak. I'm hoping she might be able to help me...find a way to let him grow older. Even if it's only a little, it's better than nothing. Leaving him ten years old forever...that's just cruel." she sighed. "Well, I guess that proves it's Nurture and not Nature...because neither Nate nor I ever had magalomaniacal aspirations." Preston laughed. "I think the kid will be okay...he's got a great mom." he said warmly, and she smiled. "Thanks, Preston."

But I couldn't carry on like this without it hurting you

Explaining things to the boy made him cry. It made her cry, too. She held him, and promised to love him anyways. She promised that she would do everything she could to help him. He was reassured by the fact that Dr. Li would be there to help him. And then he asked the one question she couldn't really answer. "Why would he do this to me?" the boy asked helplessly, and she cupped his cheek. "I don't know. I wish I did...but I don't." she sighed, pressing her cheek against his ginger hair. "I...I don't want to be Shaun anymore." he said quietly, and she hugged him tighter. "You can be whoever you want to be, sweetie." she murmured, kissing his crown. He lifted his head from her shoulder, and looked up at her. 

'Cause you know that I am married

"Will you name me, Mom? I want you to name me." he insisted, and she nodded, smoothing his hair a little. "How about Grayson? That was Nate's middle name." she suggested, and he thought about it for a moment. "Okay. Tomorrow, I'll be Grayson. Will you tell the others tonight? I...don't want to tell them. I might cry if I do." he said sadly, and she kissed his forehead. "I'll explain things to everyone tonight, don't you worry." she gently shuffled him into the bed he and Sturges had spent the afternoon assembling, and tucked the blankets up around his chin. "Goodnight, Grayson." she smiled, and kissed his forehead. He smiled a little. "Goonight, Mom. I love you." he said, and she smiled, cupping his cheek. "I love you too." she said, and for the first time, she felt no sorrow in her heart when she said it.

And I know that you are too so

She did an official address, every day at noon. She would speak about the past, the fear-mongering and racism that had destroyed the world. She encouraged tolerance and peace, reminding them all that like the Institute, if they could not come to see beyond the simple differences, they would be doomed to repeat the past, and find themselves in danger of total species death. She always ended the address the same way. "It's a new day, Commonwealth... lets do the right thing is time. General Pendleton out." On the third day, as her announcement was ending, she heard shouting up on the walls, and Preston leaned over the railing, waving his hat at her. "Wait til you see who just showed up!" he hollared, laughing. Nora set the mic down, and as she jogged to the metal stairs Dogmeat began barking excitedly, running back and forth along the wall, tail wagging fiercely.

I just can't be seen

A figure in T-60 Power Armor was leading an assortment of figures, probably thirty in all. There were men and women, some with the hardened look of long time Wastelanders, others looking scared and confused. Walking at the head of the group was a face she recognized. "Deacon!" she said his name, and he grinned, waving to her. She ran back down the stairs, Dogmeat fast on her heels, running to the gates. She opened them up, and Dogmeat burst past her, barking and wagging his tail, to bounce around Deacon, licking his hands and accepting a good scratch behind the ear before he jumped up, and put his paws on the chest of the unfamiliar suit of blue armor. "Easy Dogmeat. Good to see you too, pal." a familiar voice said, and her hands flew to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "Danse!" 

With you

He chuckled, and lifted a hand, tugging the helm off. He wasn't wearing that stupid hood anymore, and she stepped up on the top of his leg plate with her toes, pulling herself up the front of his armor to wrap one arm around his neck in a fierce hug, pressing a hard kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you came. Welcome to the Minutemen." she laughed, and he caught her gently under the rear with the forearm of his armor, and she was small enough for him to easily carry her back to the Castle on his shoulder. The ragged group of what looked like Synths and Scientists trailed after them, until they were all crowded into the courtyard. Without bothering to hop down from Danse's shoulder, Nora whistled for their attention. When they were all silent, she smiled. 

Oh I

"Welcome to the Castle... welcome to the Minutemen. For some of you...this whole world will come as an awful shock. If you were a scientist...I want you to understand...that I don't blame you for what happened. I was free to move about the Institute long enough to see...you were following orders. Some of you...defied those orders. That is why I am willing to put the Institute behind us, and look to the future. A better future, for all of us." Someone in a torn and dirty lab coat lifted a hand. She tried to place the man's face. 

I just can't be see with you

"Liam Benoit. The Patriot; responsible for assisting nearly all escaped synths in getting to the surface. What can I do for you, Liam?" she asked. He flushed, but stood a little straighter. "I may be the Patriot...but I'm not a soldier, General. Is there something we can do to help that doesn't involve being hopelessly out of our depths?" he asked, gesturing to several of the other scientists around him. "Absolutely. I expect you all to contribute...but you aren't servants, and you aren't slaves. No one will force you to do something you don't want to do. And if someone tries...well, they'll answer to me." she stated. "The Minutemen welcome all citizens of the Commonwealth, be they human, ghoul, or synth. As my friend Hancock over in Goodneighbor likes to say...'Of the people, For the people.'" 

Oh I,

Danse was shocked to meet her 'son'. He was more surprised that everyone addressed the boy as 'Grayson'. Then he was stunned to find out that Sturges was a synth too. The handyman laughed. "Turns out the Wasteland's just filthy with us." he said lightly, and she gave him a nudge with her elbow. "So I like the color of the armor...but I'm thinking it needs a Minuteman Emblem right here." she stated, rapping her knuckles on the chest plate. "Yeah, I'm not that good a painter, but if you've got someone, I'm more than happy to wear your colors, General." Danse stated, and she beamed. "Why don't you drop that in the armory for Sturges to go over, and I'll give you the tour." she offered. "Yes ma'am." he agreed, and Sturges led the way to the Armory, eagerly asking Danse what upgrades he'd added to the suit.

I just can't be seen with you

When she and Danse went into the basement so he could choose a new room for his personal quarters, she waited until they were in one of the rooms, then closed the door. "Danse...I...I need your Holotags." she said quietly. He hesitated, then dug a hand under his collar, pulling htem slowly over his head. "Turns out...the only real memories in my head...are of Cutler, and the Brotherhood. Everything else was put in there...probably by someone like Dr. Amari." he admitted, holding them in his hand for a moment. Finally, he handed them over. "Did he order you to kill me?" he asked quietly. 

Oh I, Oh I

"He asked--He ordered me to do whatever I deemed necessary...that he trusted whatever decision I made as his Sentinel." she said solemnly. "He made you his Sentinel?!" Danse was shocked when she nodded, producing her own holotags from under her collar. When she pulled her collar down a little, Danse frowned, and caught the fabric gently with his fingertip, and pulled it aside a little more. "Nora...is that...a hickey?" he asked curiously, and her face flooded red. "What? Oh my god! Is it super obvious?" she demanded, trying to see it. She didn't have a mirror big enough to spot something like that; it was barely enough to made sure her hair wasn't a mess. "It is? Who--I mean, it's not my business, you're a grown woman, I just--I'm surprised." he admitted as she tugged her shirtback into place, making sure the fading bruise was hidden. Her cheeks were red, and she looked a little guilty.

I just can't be seen with you

"I...it was Arthur." she said awkwardly, and he stared at her in confusion. "Arthur who?" he asked. She gave him a dismayed look. "Arthur Maxson! Who did you think, Arthur Conan Doyle?" Danse's jaw actually hung open. "You...with the ELDER? Nora, what were you thinking?!" he demanded, grabbing her arms. "Well, at the time, frankly I wasn't! Neither was he! We were both drunk, and I told him about Shaun, and then I was crying and then he hugged me and then we were kissing and one thing led to another and we--yeah, you can figure out the rest." she said, blushing madly as the words tumbled out. "Nora...you've adopted a Synth child, and you're openly inviting and harboring synths...not to mention the fact that I'm even HERE--" he ran a hand through his hair, pacing a little in the small room. She crossed the space between them, and caught his shoulders. 

Oh I,

"Danse. It's okay. He...he knows in his heart that I would never hurt you. That's why he gave the job to me, and not anyone else. He...he's sorry, Danse. He would change it if he could, but once the truth is out...hopefully the Brotherhood will revise it's stance on Synths. Until then...your place is here." she said firmly. "What about YOUR place, Nora? Is it here, with Grayson? Or is it up there...with him?" he asked. She smiled tightly. "If I knew that, don't you think I'd be a lot less worried about everything? The only comfort I've had since the Institute was destroyed is knowing that since you and Sturges are synths...I don't have to be scared for Grayson when I die. I know that neither of you would ever leave him all alone. You're too good a man for that." she said quietly. Danse sighed, and caught her behind the neck pulling her into a gentle hug. "Of course not. And thank you, Nora...for being the finest human being I have ever known."

I just can't be seen with you

Grayson was sad that she was leaving for two days come morning, so she could return Danse's holotags to the Prydwen; proof of his expulsion from the Brotherhood. She le them bully her into taking Danse and Dogmeat, at least until the Airport was in sight. He then turned around, and whistled for Dogmeat to follow him. The hound got a final hug from her, then bounded after Danse, back towards the Castle. Nora continued onwards, Saluting the Knights that guarded the gates. "Sentinel! Is it true? That Paladin Danse--" one fo them began to ask, and the other hushed him. "What have you heard?" she asked, curious. "That Paladin Danse is a synth!" the first knight blurted. "Yes, it's true." she nodded, and dug his tags out of her pocket. "I was ordered to return his tags." she said calmly. The two Knights saluted her. "Ad Victoriam, Sentinel...you...have our condolences." the second Knight said. "Thank you." she said graciously, but headed towards the Vertibird that sat on the helipad.

I just can't be seen with

She was met by Kells, and was saluting just in time to see the door to the foredeck opened. Elder Maxson scowled at her, and gave a jerk of his head. "Excuse me, Captain." she said, and hurried off. She found him on the Foredeck, and closed the door. "Are you insane? What are you doing with that radio down there?!" he demanded, and she drew back, surprised. "I'm doing the right thing!" she snapped at him, and he scowled. "So did he show up?" he demanded. She produced the tags once more, shoving them against his chest. "I hope the Proctors are satisfied. Giving them up broke his heart." she said flatly, and turned away, heading for the door. "Where are you going?" he demanded, shoving the tags in his pocket. 

I just can't be seen with

"Home, to the Castle, where I don't have to get yelled at by bigots!" she snapped angrily. He caught her arm, jerking her around to face him as he shoved her back against the door. "There are windows here...Elder!" she hissed, and he made an irritated sound. "Nora, not everything that escaped that blast is going to be friendly towards you." he said sternly. "Do you really think I can't take care of myself? I won that goddamn war on my own; I did all the hard parts, and you get to share the glory, how wonderful for you! You didn't have to stare at your son as you burned his life's work in front of his eyes! You didn't have to take in his creation, and give it a new name, and tell it you love it! You didn't have to watch one of your friends say goodbye to the one thing he truly believed in! You get to sit up here in your castle in the sky, while I work my ass off down there, trying to actually make a goddamn difference!" she shoved him back, furious with him. 

I just can't be seen with you

"You made those choices, Nora, not me!" he snarled back. "Well, here's another choice I'm making." she said flatly, and turned, opening the door. His hand caught it above her head, and when he pushed it closed, she couldn't fight him on it. "Goddamnit Arthur, let me go!" she demanded, tugging at the handle in futility. He caught her around the waist, his chest pressed against her back, bending his head to speak in her ear. "I'm sorry. Danse...was as close as it could get to friends for me. I valued him, and I respected him...and no command has made me sorrier to give it than the one I gave to you." he said gruffly, but there was grief in his voice. She ceased her struggling, but didn't let go of the door. "He...told me this was a mistake. Maybe he was right. We see the world too differently...and I'm afraid that if you don't change...one day, I'm going to be forced to blow this ship out of the sky..." she lifted a hand, laying it on his cheek, pressing the side of his face against hers for a moment, savoring the skin to skin contact. "And that's the absolute last thing I want to do, Arthur, believe me. You may think that the Brotherhood is being 'responsible' with all this technology, but...you have a fucking giant robot. Even we didn't have giant robots." she sighed, letting her hand fall down, away from his face.

Oh I, Oh I

"Stay. Please. Just for tonight. We'll...cool down. Discuss it the way we should...as leaders." he said quietly. "Not as lovers?" she asked archly, and he was quiet for a moment. "Does a one night stand make me your 'lover'?" he murmured against her ear, and she allowed herself the smallest of smiles. "Depends on how many one night stands we have, Arthur." she replied, and he laughed softly. "I knew it...you just slept with me for the good water pressure." he teased lightly, and she snorted softly, but leaned back against his chest for a moment, her body curving against his in a way that made him almost painfully aroused. "Well, It wasn't a factor then, but it certainly is, now." she replied, and he laughed softly. "I'm going to very reluctantly step back, and I want you to put on your mad face, salute me, and then go make your report to Proctor Quinlan. Tonight, after dinner...come see me...we'll talk about your Synths, I promise." he said gently, and she sighed. "Fine."

I just can't be seen with you

Nora ignored the Proctors, storming past Ingram. Quinlan called out to her, but she kept walking towards her bunk, slamming the door open, and when she turned to see the Proctor in the hall, she pointedly slammed the door in front of him. She waited, just in case he was brave enough or stupid enough to knock, but eventually, she sank down onto her bunk, and buried her face in her hands. Her heart had been pounding when she'd seen him, but she wasn't sure if it was because she was going to see him, or if it was because she knew he was going to be angry with her. When he'd yelled, she'd been hurt, but when he had grabbed her, the heat of him pressed against her back, his arm around her waist, had made her want him, nevermind how angry she was. She tried to remember how Nate's body had felt pressed against her back, the way his hands had felt on her body, but all she could recall anymore was the Elder. Nora covered her face, and wept.

Oh I,

When dinner came, she joined Scribe Neriah, and let the woman prattle on at her about her latest project. They were halfway through the meal when Doctor Madison Li dropped onto the bench beside her. "Sentinel. The Elder approached me with your project. I am interested." she said flatly. "Wonderful. What do you need me to do to make that happen?" she asked. "I'll need to examine the subject. Here or there, I suppose which ever makes the subject more... amenable." Nora thought a moment. "You can come to the Castle. I'm sure a number of the others will be willing to help as well." she stated. "Others?" Madison asked sharply. "You haven't heard the radio broadcasts? I do them every day at noon." Nora said lightly. Neriah gasped. "Are there really--" she glanced around then leaned forwards and whispered, "--Synths at the Castle?" she asked eagerly. 

I just can't be seen with you

"Of course." Nora said firmly. Neriah looked excited. "Do you think they'd be willing to donate some blood samples to my work?" she asked. "As long as you ask nicely, I don't see why not." She chuckled. Neriah nodded. "I--I have a list--questions--academic really now, but do you think--" she was stumbling over her words she was so excited. "Look...I'll be here for tonight...but, you could both take the Vertibird back to the Castle with me." Nora offered, mostly so that Neriah would stop hyperventilating and drawing undue attention on them. "Oh, yes! I'll speak to Proctor Quinlan--" Neriah abruptly got to her feet. "I'd best do that now! Oh, what time will we be leaving?" she asked. "No later than 1100 hours. I have something to take care of at noon." Nora smiled wryly, and the scribe practically tripped out of the mess in her excitement. "Ridiculous woman. She doesn't know the first thing about Synths." Madison sniffed derisively.

Oh I, Oh I

"Bring everything you need...and Madison...he knows what he is now. He has decided that he doesn't want to be Shaun anymore...so please, when you speak to my son, call him Grayson." Nora stated, and the woman stared at her in surprise. "I was surprised you kept it alive, frankly...but I suppose in the end...you are a mother, and killing a child would be difficult...even for these Brothers of Steel." she stated. "You might think so...but until I gave him the name Grayson...I didn't love him at all. I didn't even like him." Nora said quietly. "Then why did you keep him?" Madison asked curiously. "Because...unlike my biological son...I'm not a fucking monster, Madison. That's why I need your help. I will be his mother until the end of my days...but he can't stay a child forever. That was...intolerably cruel. At least Danse--" she looked down, coloring a little. "I heard his Dogtags were logged in the list of the Deceased. With full Honors." the doctor murmured. "He would be glad to be remembered for his diligent service and deep loyalty." Nora smiled.

I just can't be seen with you

The Doctor went away to prepare for her own trip to the Castle, and she passed her tray back to an initiate, who almost dropped it when he saw who she was. Nora went straight from there to the Elder's office, knocking on the door. It opened, and she was surprised to see Quinlan there. "Proctor." she said flatly. "Ahh, Sentinel. It seems that your soft heart has given us a chance we may not have had...willing subjects to study." he said, pleased. "Willing is the key word, Quinlan. If any of My People are coerced or hurt in any way...I'll kick your ass off the fucking flight deck." Quinlan looked at the Elder in shocked protest. "You heard General Pendleton, Proctor Quinlan. While she may be...blunt, it is her honesty and dedication to humanity which makes her so valuable to the Brotherhood of Steel...both as My Sentinel...and as a powerful Ally within the commonwealth." Quinlan gave an abrupt nod. "If I may excuse myself, Sir...Ma'am...I should help Scribe Neriah prepare her kit." he stated, and walked past her out the door. Elder Maxson closed it gently, and there was a sudden tense silence between them.

Oh I,

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked quietly. "I...no. Are you still angry with me?" She hesitated, but only for a moment. "No. Is it strange that I am feeling...anxious? I'm not sure if we're going to get angry if we discuss this now." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. She tentatively closed the space between them, and laid a hand gently on his broad chest. His hand came up, covered hers and clasped it tight, as if her touch was a kind of quiet agony. "There's no one left to give commands to the Synths...and they wouldn't want to obey them if there were. They were slaves, Arthur...they're more scared of us now than we are of them." she said quietly. He lifted a hand, and cupped her face, tilting her chin up slightly as he bent his head to kiss her. "I know. I'm sorry. I was...just worried. What if some angry courser shows up?" he asked her softly, but she couldn't think about coursers, not when he was so very close. "Then I'll kill him, like the last angry courser I ran into." she managed to murmur before she kissed him, her free hand catching the back of his neck as she rose on her tip toes to kiss him harder. Arthur sighed into her mouth, and let go of her hand, so he could cup her face with both hands, as if kissing her was the most important thing in the world in that moment.

I just can't be seen with you

"Are we really doing this again?" she managed to ask, but they were both tugging on each other's clothes, seeking bare flesh as he walked her backwards towards the bed. "Oh hell yes." he growled in reply, and caught her around the waist as he bore her down onto the bed beneath him. He tugged her boots off, not caring if they thumped on the floor, but the second lace stuck, and she almost yelped, punching him in the arm. He laughed a little, and kissed her apologetically. "Go lock the door!" she hissed, and he did, giving her a moment to pick the knot free with her fingernails, shedding the rest of her clothes. He was nearly naked by the time he got back to the bed, and she pulled him down, straddling his thighs. They didn't speak; there wasn't a need. She slid down his shaft, moaning into the kiss, and began to rock her hips, curving her body into his as their mouths were locked together, swallowing each other's moans. 

I just can't be seen with you

It was fast, and almost desperate, as if they couldn't think about anything until it was over. He came inside her, and it made her climax, back arching delightfully as he held back a groan of pleasure. When she collapsed against his chest, he hugged her body close for a moment, as if he could absorb her into his being. Eventually, she sat up, and pulled away, but only so she could tumble to the mattress, and curl against his side with a pleasured sigh. "Ahh, god, it was like I couldn't even think." he sighed, and she laughed a little. "I'm not THAT pretty." she protested lightly, and he snorted softly, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I think you underestimate your appeal." he informed her. "And I really was worried about you." he added in his own defense. "Arthur, I'm not your wife." she said softly, and he didn't meet her eyes. "Isn't your lover allowed to be concerned for your safety?" he asked. "Arthur, I--I can't--" she stammered, and looked away from his face, suddenly remembering how many years were between twenty and twenty seven.

I, oh, I

"I know I'm...not your priority. You have...more than me to be concerned about, and I have more than you to be concerned about. But I'm still going to be concerned." he said quietly. "I...thank you, Arthur." she murmured, and kissed him softly. He returned it, with one of those almost crushing hugs that reminded her of the way Grayson would sometimes hug her, and then sat up, running a hand through his hair. "We should...do some actual negotiations. Especially given how excited Neriah and Quinlan are. We...should also probably get dressed, before someone comes by with the first of a billion quiestions." he sighed, and she heard the weary voice of experience. "Maybe you could come and visit me in my Castle...check on Neriah personally." she offered. "Oh, that will be happening at some point." he assured her, and picked up her small in panties, offering them to her. She blushed, but took them, and it made him smirk. "One day, I might not give those back. A memento, perhaps...to take back to the Capital with me." he said lightly. "Well if you're taking my panties, I'm keeping that coat of yours." she smirked, and he gave her a deep frown. "Absolutely not! That's a family Heirloom!" 

I just can't be seen with you

\--Flight Facilities, With You

**Author's Note:**

> I got 126 reads and 22 Kudos on 'Two Bodies'. You guys are super awesome! I write quick, so expect more soon!


End file.
